<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>haikyuu shifting script by chaengsgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960367">haikyuu shifting script</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaengsgirl/pseuds/chaengsgirl'>chaengsgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaengsgirl/pseuds/chaengsgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>idk just my script</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>haikyuu shifting script</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: hafsa (my last name)<br/>age: 16<br/>gender: she/they<br/>sexuality: bisexual with male prefrence<br/>birthday: 03/03/05<br/>signature scent: idk vanilla and coconut<br/>language: english, japanese, somali, and arabic<br/>ethnicity: somali<br/>talents: good singer and a bassist<br/>eye color: brown<br/>hair color: half black half platinum blonde<br/>body shape: hourglass<br/>weight: 65 kg<br/>height: 180 cm<br/>year of highschool: 2nd<br/>position: manager at aoba johsai</p><p>back story:<br/>i'm a 2nd year transfer student that lives alone and i attend seijoh, i'm best friends with watari and i became manager because of him, i'm friends with the second years but i'm also close with oikawa. but i'm also friends with aran, atsumu and ennoshita</p><p>places:<br/>every school is close to each other (seijoh, karasuno, nekoma, date tech, inarizaki), the farther ones (nekoma and inarizaki) are only 30 minutes- 1 hour away from miyagi. everything is centered in 2020-21, so we have all the modern apps and technology.</p><p>extra things:<br/>i have a semi-high pain tolerance<br/>i don't have hair anywhere except my head, eyebrows, and eyelashes<br/>my hair is always straight<br/>i don't smell bad ever<br/>my teeth are white<br/>i have braces but i look cute with it<br/>my body isn't discolored<br/>we speak japanese<br/>my nails are always done black and semi long<br/>i never get my period<br/>my debit card has infinite money<br/>i'm smart and i pass all my classes<br/>i can't get pregnant(idk)<br/>i have fast metabolism<br/>there's no covid-19<br/>i don't get injured too badly<br/>my breath always smells minty<br/>i never forget my safe word (i just say giggity giggity goo lol)<br/>i don't get lost/ i know my way around town and stuff<br/>i will never have to deal with any form of abuse<br/>my apartment is like one of those cute minimalistic houses<br/>i have a calendar that states what time day, and year it is at my cr<br/>everybody has my sense of humor<br/>my closet is filled with all types of pretty clothes<br/>my phone is always charged<br/>every high schooler was born in 2003-06</p><p>time frame<br/>1 day in my cr = 2 days in my dr</p><p>love interests and friends:<br/>goshiki, yachi, and yahaba are my love interests<br/>2nd years at seijoh, ennoshita, aran, and atsumu are my friends</p><p>my current reality clone:<br/>she does a lot of self care<br/>she does all my work/ homeowork (missing work as well)<br/>she also always check my emails<br/>my clone acts exactly like i do, but she makes logical choices<br/>she does exactly what mom says to do and acts like a good daughter<br/>she focuses on school <br/>when it's ramadan she does exactly what she's suposed to<br/>she prays everday and she learns the quran<br/>she's also studying japanese and korean</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk dude use this template if you want</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>